Don't Want to Lose You Now
by Kitana82
Summary: COMPLETE...Kit is back in HI and her and Steve never left on the best of terms, so how will he react to the news she has for him, will they work past their issues...Steve/O.C. Thank you T'Key'La
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided I needed to change the timeline to make the latter part of the story work**_

Kit landed in Honolulu. She was coming home after leaving 8 months ago. The fight she had with the man she loved was almost too much to bear but Honolulu City Morgue wanted her back and they were offering her a competitive salary and her own office.

At 5'6 she was an average looking woman, with red and gold highlighted hair, semi tan skin and curvy, well normally curvy. Even with being 8 months pregnant you couldnt tell from the front or the back. She had bright green eyes and several freckles that covered her cheeks and nose.

She glanced down at the inside of her wrist and thoughtfully rubbed the intricate tattoo of the anchor and plumeria that was entwined around it.

Gathering her things from baggage claim she looked up and saw her very best friend Kono Kalakaua and she got a huge smile on her face. "I am so glad to see you," Kit told her

hugging her.

"I am very glad to hear that you decided to move back home. It hasn't been the same since you left," she told her.

Kit realized that she was going to get an earful and that what had happened between her and him could be fixed. "Before you start, I have been on a plane for the last 8 hours and I

would just like to go home and shower and sleep for a week," she told Kono.

"Okay, but you do know that you're going to have to see him eventually, right?" she told her acknowledging her growing stomach.

"I know but not today, it will be soon I promise." And with that the two left the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Five-O

A tall muscular man and a shorter blonde walked into the headquarters of Five-O talking about the game that was on television between the Yankees and the Red Sox. The shorter one of the two was losing the battle fast.

"Steve, Danny, I was just about to call you guys. We have a tip on Jackson's whereabouts," their third partner Chin Ho Kelly stated to them as they walked in.

"Where's Kono?" the taller of the two asked.

"She's at the airport. A friend of hers is moving back home. She will be in, in a little while." He saw his friend's expression. "Steve I don't know if it's her. Kono didn't say," Chin added.

The shorter blonde finally clued in on what they were referring too. "You still haven't talked to her?" he asked Steve.

"No, Danny, I haven't. She won't return my calls. But that's for another day. Chin, what do we have on Jackson?" he asked him.

"Well a street light caught him heading North on Kulani Blvd and then a building camera caught him pulling into the Lei Lani motel," he said, showing the two men the video feed. "That was about a half hour."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Steve said and the three of them left.

Back with Kit

Kono dropped her off at her old home that once belonged to her parents, and she walked through the house letting the memories of her childhood wash through her. The grounds-keeper had placed fresh gardenias throughout the house and with the open windows the mix of the sea air and the flowers gave her a sense of calm.

Kono had left to go meet up with her team for a case that they had been working on for a few months. Finally Kit walked onto the back patio and stood and watched the sunset. As she was staring out onto the horizon, she couldn't help her mind that was drifting to a place she thought about every day.

8 months ago

"I can't do this anymore Steve," she told him tears threatening to fall as she did her best to avoid his gaze.

"What do you want me to do Kitana? Quit the force and become a homebody? I can't do that," he told her.

"I don't want you to quit. I just can't sit by and worry, wondering if you are going to disappear trying to chase a man that you can't find. I love you so much that I have to let you go," she told him as she started to walk up towards the house.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to have her look at him. Staring down at her, he searched her face and then settled on her eyes. He slowly wiped the tears away. Leaning down he captured her lips as slowly they kissed.

The sun was setting across the ocean. Kit leaned into the kiss allowing him to take control. She knew deep in her heart that she didn't want this to end, but her mind was the one that kept telling her it was the logical thing to do.

Steve picked her up and carried back to the house, never breaking the kiss.

That was the night that would be forever etched in mind, every detail, every kiss, and every caress. She would never forget the way he made her feel and she would never forget the way she ended it, by leaving him the following morning without so much as a note.

Breaking from her thoughts, she rubbed her stomach when she felt a kick of mass proportion. If she ever thought that was the hardest day of her life, she had another thing coming. Telling Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett he was going to be a father would be the test that was going to test her resolve. Heading back into the house she went upstairs and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few miles away**

Steve arrived home late, their visit to the hotel to see if Derek Jackson was indeed there turned up to be a wash. The man ended up gathering his stuff and leaving 20 minutes before they arrived.

Currently they were investigating a series of homicides that were hitting too close to home for Steve, and he and the others were convinced that this man had something to do with them or knows who did.

Getting in the shower, he let the water rinse away the day's stress. He let his mind drift back to the conversation he had with Kono before he left. Unfortunately she wouldn't tell him anything, all she said was that it wasn't her place and he already knew who was here just by the look on his face. He knew it too, he just didn't know if he could face her.

The way they left things were irritable at best and he knew how she felt about his work but he still cared deeply for her, and he made the decision to let her have her space and let her come to him. That's what he thought to himself as he sat outside of her house and pondered how he was going to approach her, grabbing the door handle he paused than he put his hand back onto the steering wheel starting the truck he headed home.

That's where his reverie ended when he heard his phone ring. Turning off the shower he grabbed the towel and reached for his phone. "Danny, what's going?"

"You better get down to the harbor," he told him.

Hanging up Steve got dressed and headed out to his truck.

**Back with Kit **

Kit had just hit sleep when her phone rang. Answering it, it was her boss telling her that there was a body at the harbor. Getting up she put on a pair of jeans and a tank top, grabbing her shoes and keys she headed out to her jeep.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the harbor, and she saw a few police cruisers and her boss's car. Grabbing her kit she walked over to the crime scene, showing her badge so the police man let her through the tape. Walking over she saw a young girl hanging from a piece of rebar. Flashing her flashlight up and down the body she saw defensive wounds on the girls hands. Grabbing a small wooden stick and a small envelope, she scraped under the girls nails and skin cells fell into the envelope. Sealing it she tested the body's lividity and roughly concluded that the girl was dead for about 5 hours, placing time of death at 8pm.

"What can you tell us, Ma…" She turned at the sound of a mans voice. "Kitana?"

"Hey Danny," she said turning back to the body.

"Does McGarrett know you're here because he will as he is on his way now," he told her.

"I am sure he will seeing as how he is on his way," she said sarcastically, her back still to him.

Danny looked away for a moment trying to compose his words before he started to verbally thrash her. "What can you tell me Dr. Raines?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"She has roughly been dead since 8 pm, there are defensive wounds, and I found skin cells under nails. Is there anyone particular DNA sample I need to run this against or just run it against the usual suspects?" she asked him knowing that her tone was going to irk him. The two never really got along and probably even more so since she left Steve the way she did.

"Okay you know what…"

"Danno chill, she is just trying to do her job, cut her some slack."

There he was. Even though she left him she still got chills at the sound of his voice. She did her best to steady her voice before she spoke. "Commander," she addressed him.

"Dr. Raines," he replied.

Danny just stood there, and then he overly shivered. "Wow it got really icy over here. Now that we have the reunion out of the way can we get on with the body," Danny stated slightly raising his voice.

"You still haven't put him blood pressure meds, I can prescribe him some," she told Steve, which then made Danny walk off to go talk to the person that found the body.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, he's sensitive," Steve told her.

"Well he just makes it so easy, I can't help it," she told him with a smile, their eyes met for a second and for that moment she felt as if this their old selves again. Then she remembered why they were here. "There wasn't any id on the body or around and I show that around the neck is post mortem. This was definitely a body dump to make it look like suicide. Being that this is my first case back I hear there are several more like her?" she asked him as she was grabbing her camera to take pictures of the body.

"Yea she would make it victim number five and if we can't crack this than the FBI is going to get involved and you know how much I don't like foreigners on my islands," he told her.

"I am well aware of that fact. Well then it looks like I came home just in time then," she told him with a wink and continued to snap pictures of the crime scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Morgue**

It was already approaching 4 in the morning by the time Kit had finished processing and performing an autopsy on the young girl. Her prints came back just as she was cleaning her area and then putting her in a freezer. Going back to the computer she saw that the victim was a 19 year old high school graduate, and she was only 2 years younger than her sister who was killed about 2 years ago by a drunk driver. Sending the info over to Five-O, she checked on the DNA samples that were still running and probably won't be complete till the morning.

She shut the lights off and headed towards the doors. Then she heard it, footsteps coming down the hall. She knew damn well that she was the only one in the building. Her would-be co worker Max had gone home hours ago and so it was just her. Grabbing her mace that was in her bag she ducked into a crevice that gave her full view of the hallway.

There they were. She saw a man 6' 2" broad shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket and black jeans, which is very uncommon in Hawaii weather, even if it was in the wee hours of the morning. She slowed her breathing down when she saw that he was heading in her direction. Gripping her mace she prepared to spray it if he got any closer.

He stopped short however and the moonlight that was coming through the window shined on his face and she saw that it was Steve. "Are you out of your mind?" she said coming out of the crevice.

He jumped about 6 ft in the air and grabbed his chest. "You scared the shit out of me," he told her.

"Well you didn't do my nerves any favors," she replied putting her Mace back in her bag. "Why are you here so freaking late anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought about the morgue? Does Max know you troll these halls so late at night?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No smartass, I was looking for you. When I didn't see that you were at home, I came here. Why are you still here anyway?" he asked her.

"I wanted to process the girl. That's beside the point. You went to my house. Are you stalking me, McGarrett…you know what, don't answer that. I am tired and exhausted and I have to be back here in 6 hours so I am going to go home and sleep," she said as she started to head for the door.

"Wait Kit, 'grabbing her arm and turned her to face him. "Don't you think we need to talk?"

He said looking down at her, she met his gaze defiantly but then her face softened when she stared into his blue eyes, those same blue eyes that she got lost in and stayed lost for hours.

"I'm pregnant Steve," was all she could say. She said it so quietly that it took Steve a few moments to register what she just told him.

He loosened his grip on her arm, and then she turned and headed to the doors to her car. Steve was left standing there processing what she just told him, and when he recovered he ran after her but all he saw was her tail lights. Frustrated he kicked the door and went to his truck. Now he knew they were going to talk and they were going to talk on his terms, whether she liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next afternoon**

Kit tiredly pulled up to the morgue and lab, where she saw Kono waiting for her.

"You look like hell," she stated.

"Love you too," she said, looking down. "Your Aunt Kono is being mean to your mother. She looked back at her friend and she saw Starbucks in her hands. "One of those better be for me?" she asked.

"Why yes, ice cold Chai, full of nutrients and energy," Kono stated with a sick looking smiling, to which Kit responded with a look of disgust but still took the cup and then walked inside to her office. "What time did you get to bed last night?" she asked her.

"Umma little after 5 in the morning. I was here processing our latest victim," she said, grabbing a file from her desk. "Meet Sarah Johnson, just graduated Central High in Burbank CA and she was currently on vacation with 3 other friends from Burbank. I haven't made the notifications yet so I haven't been able to contact the three girls that she was with. But this may be the break that you guys need to catch this sicko," Kit stated sitting in her chair. Her phone beeped and it let her know that they got a DNA match from the skin cells. "It looks we have a match, for the skin cells," she told Kono sitting back up and going to her wall computer syncing her cell phone to the screen on the wall. She pulled up the info that was sent to her phone, pulling up they got a good look at the man that had several priors all over the southern United States.

"Max Chen. Can you send this to HQ, so I can show the guys and… Okay this is interesting."

"What is it?" Kit asked her.

"It says that Max is a known associate with the perp we tried to get a few days ago," Kono stated.

"Well I sent it to Steve so let me know if you need anything else, I am going to be here trying to find her friends while calling her parents," Kit told her as Kono left her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at Five-O**

Kono arrived at HQ and ran right into Danny, "Hey partner where you headed off too?"

"I am going to Steve's he isn't answering his phone and he's late, you know him he's never late." He told her.

"Yea your right, well when you get back Kit sent some information on our victim from last night." She told him.

"She did, that's great I am sure she is the answer to Steve being late too." He said as he walked out of the office.

Kono just shook her head at him and rolled her eyes at his back knowing that he didn't know the half of Kit and Steve.

**With Danny**

Danny pulled up to Steve's house and he saw that his truck was still in the driveway, getting out he walked up and just walked in.

"Steve, Steven, where are you…you alive?" He hollered out throughout the house.

He searched every room, even the garage and he still couldn't find him, finally he tried the back deck, and there he was sleeping in one of the lawn chairs a photo album was draped across his chest.

"Buddy, Psst…Steve get up man." He said as he nudged him with his foot knowing not to get to close to him for fear of losing a limb, or death. Steve finally woke with a jerk, trying to shake the disorientation from his brain and then he looked up at Danny slightly confused.

"What time is it?" He asked him.

"It's almost eleven in the morning, you never showed up at headquarters and so we go worried." Danny told him.

"I didn't get to bed till late, it was a rough night." He told him, wiping his hands across his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Danny asked him.

"No not really, maybe someday but not today. 'Getting up and walking towards the house' I am going to shower I will be ready in five minutes." He told Danny setting the photo album on the dining room table and then headed towards the stairs.

"I will be right here." He told Steve as he opened the photo album, there he saw pictures of Kit and Steve from about a year and a half ago, some were at the beach, others were in the woods, at Danny's apartment documenting the good times everyone had with one another before she left, Steve came down the stairs and Danny shut the album quickly.

"You ready?" He asked Danny.

"Yes, let's go because have murders to solve." He told him heading towards the door.

The two drove back to HQ and once there they saw that Kit was in the office talking to Chin and Kono.

"We thought you ran away." Chin stated to Steve.

"No just overslept, besides running was never my style." Steve stated.

Just like that the awkwardness in the room turned ice cold, and the tension between Kit and Steve was so thick a hot butter knife couldn't cut through it.

"Right, so the reason I came up here was because I wanted to inform you guys that Sarah's parents are on their way and should be here within the next four hours, and her friends are in the box. Now if you don't excuse me I have bodies that need gutting so I will see you guys later."

She said as she headed for the doors, and Kono stared at Steven silently telling him to go after her. As soon as he made that comment he knew it was a mistake and he turned and chased after her.

"Kitana, wait…I'm sorry don't go." He said to her grabbing her hand.

"Look I know this 'waving her hands around' is going to be rough, but I am here and I am on this case because Karma has found a way to repay me for that day, so if you could please not for at least one day keep the snide comments down to a minimum that would be awesome." She stated quietly and heatedly.

He agreed and apologized again and then they walked back into the office, Kono was smiling, Chin was indifferent and Danny was just standing there in a slight surprised stupor.

"Kit stated this morning that she got hit on the DNA under our victim Sarah's nails." Kono stated as she pulled up the information Kit sent over earlier on their big screen in the main room.

"Meet Max Chen, a low runner thief who has associations with our previous perp Derek Jackson and I did some more digging and he is well acquainted with our old friend Sang Ming." She added.

"Why is it every time we turn around Ming is always there? Well let's go." Danny told Steve.

"Actually Danno why don't you and Chin take Ming and Kit and I will talk to the three friends." Steve told him.

Danny just stood there and now utter shock hit his face hard.

"I think that would be a terrible idea Steven." "Why is that Danny?" "Because she isn't a cop and non cops shouldn't be involved in a case like this. Kono is perfectly capable helping you while as 'he pointed to Kit' Dr. Raines stated earlier she has people to gut, which to me is a small cry for help if she is referring to gutting DEAD PEOPLE." He said to Steven slightly raising his voice on the last two words.

"Danny, anyone ever tell you that you need a high five, in the face with a chair." Was all Kit stated as she headed to the task forces interrogation room.

Chin, Kono and Steve tried very hard to suppress their chuckles and smiles because the look on Danny's face was extremely hilarious, his face turned 4 shades of red in less than 2.5 seconds and it looked as if a vein was going to pop out of his forehead.

"Okay we are off to the Jail, so we will call when we have something." Chin stated as he all but dragged Danny through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Interrogation Room**

Kit walked in and smiled at the three nervous young girls that sat on the opposite of the table Steve came in right behind her and held out the chair for her to sit in.

"Hi girls, I am Dr. Kitana Raines I am the medical examiner for the State of Hawaii, and this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, we are investigating Sarah's murder as I stated to you on the phone earlier today." She told them in a soothing voice trying to ease their nervousness.

The girls introduced themselves as Brittany Haines, Stephanie Jones, and Suzie Michaels. They advised that they were only in Hawaii for less than a week and that they have just been sightseeing.

"We would like to know what Sarah's last 48 hours, where you four went, where you had dinner, who you talked to anything you can remember that would help us finding her killer." Steve told them.

"Well the day before yesterday, Sarah and I went to the International Marketplace to do shopping, we have known one another since we were kids and we just wanted to do a little shopping." Brittany told them.

"Was Sarah acting weird at all, did she seem nervous about anything or anyone that day?" Steve asked.

"No it was just a normal shopping trip, 'than she was quiet like she was thinking about something'"

"It's okay Brittany, whatever it is, no matter how small it may help us to get this man." Kit told her reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"There was a man at one of the stands, I think it was the one that sold Seashells as jewelry, yea I remember it was because Sarah made the comment that they were tacky but they were cute, and the man that was selling the jewelry kept commenting on how beautiful she was, and he was a little creepy about it, the weird part about it was once we left I turned around and the guy was gone and there was someone completely different, it was as if he was never there." She told the two.

"If you saw this mans face again would you be able to point him out?" Kit asked her, and Brittany nodded.

Kit pulled out her phone and she loaded the pictures of the two men that were so far linked to the murders, she faced the phone towards the three of them.

Does either one of these men look familiar to you?" Steve asked them.

She showed them Max Chen first and neither of them said anything and then she showed them Derek Jackson, Brittany's eyes got wide and the other two girls gasped as well.

"I saw him outside of our hotel yesterday." Stephanie stated, "Sarah and I were going for a run, and I bumped into him but I don't think Sarah saw him otherwise she would have said something." She added.

"Suzie what about you?" Kit asked her.

"I saw him last night we were having dinner at that Shrimp truck and he was talking to the owner I think he was a big guy, but he stood out to me because he had a tattoo on his left hand of a swallow, and I told him that I thought it was cool. The other girls were already seated so that is why they didn't notice him." She told them.

All three girls were starting to tear up now as they came to the realization that they all had seen their friend's possible murderer and never thought about it.

"Okay girls, one last question, what was Sarah doing last night after you guys had dinner?" Kit asked them.

"She said she wanted to go for a walk, and walk we have all done by ourselves before and she never came back, we thought she met her fling. We all made the decision to have a random encounter while we were here, but then she never came back period and then you called us we knew something was wrong." Suzie stated wiping her tears away.

Steve and Kit called them a cab to take them back to their hotel, unfortunately they had to stay on the island until the investigation was completed if they could complete it there was a statute of limitations.

However, Steve was hopeful when Suzie mentioned that they had dinner at a Shrimp truck and that they may actually catch a break.


	8. Chapter 8

**With Danny and Chin**

The two detectives showed up to the Hawaiian Correctional Center and were led to a solitary room. A few minutes later a guard escorted a tall slender Asian into the room, when he saw who was waiting for him he sneered.

"Careful, you keep that face for too long it will freeze in place and then who will want to kiss you." Danny stated.

"Why are you here? Haven't you already put me through enough?" Sang asked the two of them.

Chin and Danny looked at each other and then back at Sang and then back at one another then they started to chuckle like they shared a private joke.

"The way I see it the only reason you are still alive in this fine resort is because of us and our team otherwise you would be shoved so far into solitary you wouldn't know what day it was." Danny stated as he got real close to Sang's face.

"You misunderstood me then, what can I help you with today" He asked them.

"What can you tell us about Max Chen?" Chin asked him.

"I haven't seen Chen in over a year, not since that little incident at the docks." He told him.

"That's not what he asked, what do you know about him?" Danny repeated.

"He was someone that worked hard and played harder, he was my go to when it came to trafficking." He told him.

"What about murder?" Chin asked.

"Well it's a possibility, I told you I haven't seen him, you could try his cousin Tang Chen. He usually was always the person that Chen went to when he needed to lay low for awhile, does he need to lay low for awhile?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, what about Derek Jackson, he's a Haulai from the main land who docked our island about 3 weeks ago." Chin asked sitting across from him.

Sang slightly reacted to his name, he was silent.

"I hope you have something to say, or do we need to expedite your stay in the hole." Danny threatened.

"Jackson deals with ugly people, people that have no problems making public spectacles to make examples and to send messages, and if he is here than he is here for one or two reasons, either he is hiding from those ugly people or he is trying to make a name for himself." Sang replied.

"Last question, would know why Chen and Jackson have an affiliation with one another?" Danny asked.

"They didn't when I was running the show, if they do now it could be for many reasons, but that isn't a question I can answer." He replied.

"As always Ming, its been a pleasure, thank you for your cooperation and because you did so well, feel free to have fun while you finish out your sentence." Danny stated and then he and Chin left.

As they got back to the car Danny called Steve and informed him what they found out from Sang and he did the same from his conversation with the three friends.

He told Danny that they were going to Kames and that they would up with him tomorrow and sit down with a game plan, Danny agreed but not before he made a few smart ass comments to Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks so much for the comments and positive feed back, this one is kind of long and I promise there will be a flash back chapter that will explain more in detail the Kit and Steve saga, and soon there will be some angsty drama action...I am posting as I type this out and there will be alot of editing to the previous chapters because I am always thinking of different ways to piss the readers off, LOL J/K...I know this one is pretty long but there was no way I could break this up it wouldnt have made any sense if I did...as always comments are appreciated :)**_

**With Kit and Steve**

The two of them pulled up to Waikiki Beach just as the sun was setting, getting out he ran over to her door and helped her down.

"Thanks but I am perfectly capable in getting out of the truck." She told him with a stern face.

He just ignored her small rant and walked over to the large yellow food truck Kit took her shoes off and followed Steve.

A large bald man came from behind the truck and noticed Steve first.

"Sorry Brah I am closing up you should have been up here an hour ago." He told him, and then he noticed Kit walking behind him.

"Kitana, how's it old friend?" Asking her as he hugged and lifted her off of the ground, she slightly giggled as he put her back down.

"Kamekono, it is really good to see you, what happened to the Shave Ice stand?" She asked as she gave the truck a good once over.

"I still own that, I just man this one on the beach, shrimp is where it's at everyone loves shrimp." He told her.

"Well that is a great idea, I sure do love my shrimp." She told him with a laugh.

"Well you're in luck because I can whip something up for you right now." He told her.

Steve gauffed when he heard Kame offer her shrimp.

"You just said you were closed, that hurts Brah." Steve told him.

"You're not a pretty lady who has been gone for far too long." He told him as he smiled and winked at Kit.

"You're too kind to me Kame, but I am afraid we are here for more than just shrimp. 'Grabbing her phone she showed him a picture of Derek Jackson.' Two days ago this man was here, we have reason to believe that he was stalking this group of girls.

'Flipping to the photo of the four girls.' Now this one, 'pointing to Sarah' is dead but before that one of them id this man talking to you she recognized him because of the swallow tattoo on his hand. Do you remember what you guys talked about?" She asked him.

He took her phone and flipped through her photos, and then he handed the phone back to her.

"I remember him, he was scruffy and he was too interested at those girls and not in ordering any shrimp so I told him he needed to get on if he wasn't going to order anything. He was staring intently at your dead girl, I thought it was creepy but you know me I don't get involved in romantic disputes and that is how he portrayed it to me." He advised them as he started to cook their shrimp.

Taking their shrimp they didn't get much more out of Kame, and they said their goodbyes to him as they sat at the picnic table under a palm tree.

"We need to talk, and I don't want to hear any excuses but it needs to be done." He told her in a breathy rush of air.

Kit was in the process of putting a shrimp in her mouth but stopped mid way and stared at him through the top of her glasses. Putting the piece back on her plate she wiped her mouth and took a drink of her tea.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize for what I did, than fine I'm sorry. I should have never left the way I did, but you didn't leave me any choice. You wouldn't listen, you never listen." She said pointedly.

"What is that supposed to mean? I listened to you and I told you that I wasn't going to quit, it was either 5-0 or it was back on a boat sailing half way around the world and never being able to talk to me or hardly see me." He told her quietly.

"I don't know what more you want me to say." She said to him.

"I want to know why you left, you owe me that much, other than the obvious." He told her pointing to her stomach.

She was quiet, he wouldn't let it go he kept pressing the issue she tried her best to ignore him and eat her shrimp but she couldn't. Throwing her food away she started to walk to the truck and he caught up to her.

"No you do not get to walk away, you are going to tell me the reason you walked out on us." He said grabbing her hand to make her stop.

She turned on him tears in her eyes. "You almost died when you went chasing after Wo Fat, you were tortured, beaten and starved Steve. You almost never came home to me, and I couldn't sit by and wonder if I was going to get a phone call or a visit by either Danny or the Men in blue who are tasked at making those nightmarish visits. I couldn't and you were so blood thirsty for Wo Fat that you had tunnel vision." She told him and by this point she was sobbing and talking through her tears.

Steve pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, he was rubbing her hair and doing his best to calm her down.

"I know, I am so very sorry for putting you through that, there isn't enough words that I can say to take back what it did to you. Your right, I was like a dog with a bone, I couldn't let it go. But he is captured and he is locked up and he is never getting out ever." He told her, and he realized that she stopped crying.

She looked up at him, her tear stained cheeks shimmering in the final stages of the sunset, the look she had on her face however, stated irritation.

"So that's it, he's captured and it's all supposed to be okay now, all is forgiven what's to say this wont happen again, I already know about Shelburne what's to say you wont just up and head back to Japan or Korea or Tijuana or some other god forsaken country?"

She asked him trying to search his face that he wouldn't do it again. She couldn't.

"You know I can't promise that, you know it's not that easy." He told her softly.

She just let his words hang in the air, her heart hurt she was very much still in love with the man that stood before her but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that, she wanted to but she was a DR and she based her reasonings on fact and not feelings. She was dumb.

"I think you better take me back to my car now, I want to head back to the morgue and see if I can get anymore from the trace and maybe narrow down an area that may have been the original crime scene." She told him.

He simply just nodded and led the way back to the truck, getting in they drove off and headed back to HQ.

When they pulled up to the building Kit sat there with her hand on the handle.

"I just wanted you to know that I am not trying to be difficult, but I also want you to know that I am going to keep this baby, and I don't have to tell you how important it is that you are there for it, whether or not we can over come our trust issues." She told him.

He was silent and he stared straight ahead he wanted so much to tell her that his obsession with Shelburne and all of the answers he wanted to know about his parents murders didn't matter to him, but he couldn't.

He loved her but he was afraid that she was going to take off again and this time it would be permanent.

So she was right he needed to make a decision, his old Commander Joe White could handle the Shelburne thing and if Steve needed to be there than he would talk to her about it, they could make this work.

When he turned to tell her she was already gone and driving off, he took too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Days Later**

Kit pondered and analyzed all of the evidence from the last four victims running everything through the mass spectrometer trying to narrow down where exactly they were all murdered.

Steve and the rest of the 5-0 team have questioned and everyone that was associated with Max Chen and Derek Jackson, but they all hit a dead end so they were all hoping that she would be able to come up with something.

As she set all 5 samples in the mass spec she went into the break area to grab a bottle of water upon walking back she saw Max heading in her direction.

"Hi Max, what's shaking?" She asked him.

"I wanted to come by and see if you needed any assistance with your trace?" He asked her, as held open the door for her back into the lab.

"Actually I do, I am in the process of looking at a leaf that was found on victim three, it as qualities of your standard Walnut but it's as if there is a another breed and my system is having a heck of a time trying to narrow down the hybrid." She told him pointing to the microscope.

Max took his glasses off and peered through the eye hole of the scope, he zoomed in and out trying to determine and then he zoomed in as far as he can and he stood up and had her look through.

What she was three faint red lines on the left side of the leaf, and a huge smile broke out on her face, looking back at Max she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

"I think we just solved this case. Your awesome Max, and I am going to put in a word for you to get a raise." With that she ran out of the lab and headed to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok guys bear with me for the next chapter I have to really think about how I want to spin the situation I am going to put Kitana in!**_

**Later that next Day**

Danny was in his office going over all of the statements of everyone that were around or near the crime scenes and he came to the conclusion that Derek Jackson was involved, Max Chen on the other hand didn't come up until the last victim, Sarah.

Chin and Kono were with the friends and Sarah's parents trying to console them that they were getting closer to catching Sarah's killer and Steve was out chasing down another lead to try and tie all the murders together, what they really needed was Kit's results to all of the trace evidence.

He looked up when he saw Max coming down the hallway. He waved at him to come into his office.

"Hey Danny, so what's the news? Did you catch them?" He asked Danny.

Danny looked thoroughly confused at Max's question.

"Haven't you talked to Kitana?" He asked him and Danny just shook his head no.

"Oh dear." Was all Max said his face turned to instant worry.

Danny stood up and walked to him.

"Max what is it? What is going on?" He asked him.

"Well yesterday her and I were going over a certain piece of evidence and once we figured out what it was she got extremely excited and said that she thinks we cracked the case in regards to the real crime scenes, the last I saw of her she was running out of the lab and I can only assume to come see you guys." He told him.

Danny cursed silently under his breath and grabbed his cell and called Steve and the rest of the team and told them that they all needed to get back to the office.

A few minutes later everyone was back in record time, Max informed them what he told Danny and what he and Kit found in regards to the leaf and even though Max was not very familiar with the background that Kit had in regards to her forensic skills but he as worked with her closely and he told them that he was confident he could determine the location of the plant they found.

Danny noticed that Steve was more irritable than usual at the news.

"Hey man we are going to find her she will be fine." He told his partner hoping his words of comfort would help.

"It's not that Danny." He told him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked.

"She's pregnant, and before you ask yes the baby is mine, it adds up to the last time we…" He let his voice fade off and Danny knew exactly what he meant.

"So the upside is we find her alive and healthy, the downside…"

"I don't want to think of the downside." Steve stated.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay I am going to integrate the flashbacks from both Kit's and Steve's memories throughout the next few chapters and I am going to edit the prologue because I just remembered that I never gave Kits physical description...my bad guys._  
**

**Flashback 2 years ago**

Kitana was sitting on the beach, tears streaming down her face she had just gotten home from after doing her residency in San Diego to find her fiancé in bed with someone she thought was a friend.

Aimlessly she was throwing a few seashells into the ocean not caring where they landed when she kept thinking how she found them in their bed, with all of her strength she chucked a nice size shell but she didn't hear a splash instead she heard someone curse.

Looking she realized that she hit someone with it, getting up she ran over to them quickly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." She told the stranger.

"That's okay I shouldn't have been running in front of you." He told her slightly sarcastic.

Ignoring him she grabbed ahold of his head to inspect any damage that she may have caused, and sure enough he had a cut above his left eyebrow, not super deep but deep enough that he needed at least a stitch.

"Well your in luck, because you were abused by a doctor, come on I have a medical kit in my trunk, I have to suture it otherwise it will cause a nasty scar." She told him heading back towards the parking lot.

"I'm fine, its not the worst I have gotten in my life, and I am sure it wont be my last." He said trying to convince her as he followed.

Arriving at her 4 runner she opened that back hatch and she all but pushed him to sit down so she could properly clean and fix his wound.

"It's the least I could do, any lower and I could have blinded you and you look like someone that needs both of their eyes." She told him with a smile.

That's when he saw it, the redness of her eyes and the glimmer on her cheeks, she had been crying she was upset at something hence the throwing of shells.

For some reason that he couldn't explain he wanted to hug her she looked like she needed a hug.

Kit grabbed her pack that she had in the back and opened it and he saw that she the makings of a quick fix. She grabbed some saline, Iodine, and a syringe and then a vial.

Putting on a pair of sterilized rubber gloves she grabbed gauze and the saline and then she started on his cut.

"Again I am sorry for this, I wasn't watching where I was throwing I…" She trailed off trying her best to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay, I think I will live. So you're a doctor are you here at Hawaiian General?" He asked her.

"No the city Morgue, I am a Medical Examiner and forensic pathologist, among other talents." She told him with a small smile.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"Lt. Commander Navy Seal Steve McGarrett at your service." He told her giving her a mock salute.

She laughed, Steve noticed her green eyes twinkled and her nose scrunched just a little bit, but he still saw the sadness behind that smile and before he knew it he opened his mouth.

"Are one of those talents baseball because you have a mean arm?" He asked her, her smile faded.

She grabbed the Iodine from her kit and advised him that it was going to sting but she had to clean the wound out.

"I just flew in from San Diego, and when I went home I caught the man I was supposed to marry in a little over a year in bed with who I thought was a friend. So to answer your question I am only good at it when its emotionally driven." She told him as she applied the iodine.

As she guessed he twitched as soon as the yellow brown liquid touched the cut. Letting that sit for the moment she grabbed the vial and the syringe and drew .2 CC of the clear liquid into the syringe.

"Lidocaine." He said outloud. She nodded and then proceeded to inject it in 4 different spots around the wound.

"You never thought this would end up being your night, out for a run getting popped in the face by a seashell." She asked.

"Well it wasn't all bad, I was hit in the head by a beautiful doctor who has yet to tell me her name." Steve stated as he softly poked her shoulder.

Convince that he was numb enough she opened up the suture pack and a pair of sterile forceps and grabbed ahold of the needle.

"Kitana Raines, world series winner of 2010." She told him with a chuckle.

The two chatted some more as she put 2 stitches in his forehead and then she put a bandage on it.

"Do your best and don't get this 'pointing to his eye' wet, if it does don't rub blot it dry, but it should be fine in about a week or two." She said.

"As my thanks to you, it's still pretty early let me take you to dinner, I know a great diner about 6 blocks from here, besides I don't want you to think all of us men are douche bags." He told her.

She thought about it for a moment, she was going to turn him down but honestly she wasn't sure why she couldn't say no, all she did was nod and smile.

"Great, my house is just over that ridge, if you could be so kind as to take me there so I may as you ladies put it 'freshen up' than I can be your chariot from there." He told her.

She packed her bag back up and put the syringe in a bio waste bag, then shut up her trunk. She told him to get in and she started her car up and headed in the direction of Steve's house.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay I know I know there arent any Howler Monkey's in Hawaii, but for the sake of the story there is going to be. LOL_  
**

**With Kit**

She slowly started to come awake but she knew she wasn't in the comfort of her own home, she felt fuzzy and disorientated.

She kept her eyes shut but she did her best to listen for any sound that could possibly give her an idea on her location. She heard the sound of the ocean, but it was distant, she heard the trees, and then she heard it. The faint sound of the Yellow tailed howler, she was on the windward side of the island right at the base of the Waianae volcano.

Her eyes were still closed as she was trying to gather if she was alone or not, she went to move her hands but they were tied above her head, "Well at least they were nice enough to put her on a bed." She thought to herself.

Finally she opened her eyes her vision swam a bit as they were trying to focus on her surroundings. She realized that she was in a cemented room, there was nothing in there but the bed she was on a sink and a chair.

She didn't hear any voices but she heard what sounded to be either the radio or a t.v. Her fingers grazed the bindings on her wrist and she realized that they were tied down with duct tape. "Amateurs." She muttered under breath.

She did her best to scoot up the bed so she could get underneath her hands to try and rip the tape with her teeth, but she heard footsteps coming towards the door, laying their limp she cracked an eyelid open hoping she could get a good look at her assailant.

She saw him, it was Derek Jackson. So he was the one causing the murders Chen must have been the one who snatched her, looking down she sighed inwardly as she realized her legs weren't tied.

Derek grabbed the chair and pulled it up to the bed, she didn't move as he started to run his hand over her face and then down her body, unfortunately her body wouldn't listen and it twitched.

"So you are awake, good I was wondering if I needed to get the hose." He told her.

All she did was look up at the ceiling, trying her best to not say something that could end up getting her killed. He just grabbed her chin and jerked her face toward him.

"What do you want, the little girl train getting to be too much for you, you decided to upgrade to pregnant women?" She asked him snidely.

"Oh them, they were just practice I have been watching you since your residency in San Diego, I only came down here to get you to come home. But when you found something that could end ruining my plans I had to move things along a lot sooner than originally anticipated." He told her.

"Obviously you didn't do your homework JR, because the father of this baby that I am carrying is someone who is very, very good at his job and he when he finds me, I hope for your sake you get on a boat towards international waters because no where else is going to be safe for you." She told him quietly.

Jackson didn't bat an eyelash, he just back handed her across the face hard, the next thing she saw was black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with 5-0**

Steve and the others were going over every single piece of evidence that they had on all the other cases, when Danny popped his head up quickly.

"This is nuts, we have to be missing something. I can feel it maybe we are looking at this from the wrong angle. We figure out that plant yet?" He asked.

Max came running into the offices they couldn't tell if he was smiling or going to have a coronary.

"Max what is it?" Steve asked.

"I…think…I…figured…'breathing heavily' it out." He said holding up a folder to Steve.

Steve grabbed it and opened it but his face read confusion as he didn't understand what any of it meant he looked back at Max waiting for his explanation.

**Flashback**

Kit and Steve had already been dating for 6 months and they were currently at his his house for a bbq.

Steve had just recently joined the 5-0 task force as requested by the Governor and they were having a great time laughing and currently everyone was laughing at the story of the two of them met.

"So you Mr. Seal got hurt by this tiny thing?" Danny stated pointing at her and laughing at him.

"She didn't hurt me, the seashell she threw at me did, it was just a scratch really." Steve said with a smile as he grabbed Kit's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"That needed two stitches, so it didn't cause a nasty scar on his pretty face." She told them which erupted more laughter from the group.

"Ha Ha, laugh it up remember I am still every ones boss and I can make everyone's life a living hell." Steve told them.

"Oh you won't do no such thing, you leave them alone or I will make your night a living hell." She told him with an evil smirk. To which a lot of ooh's and snickers came from the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**With Kit**

She came out of her unconscious state after Jackson hit her across the face, she slowly opened her eyes and this time she was in another room and this time the surface wasn't so soft and she smelled death and blood.

Her body went still when she realized that she was probably in the area where the torturing and eventually the murdering happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and she saw that Jackson had his back to her she looked down and she saw that her legs were not tied down and her arms were loosely tied to the sides.

She silently thanked whoever was listening and laid completely still, by this time Jackson came back over and he had a scalpel in his hands.

Bending down he got real close to her ear.

"Wake up princess I have a present for you." He snidely whispered to her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked him dead on.

"I have one for you too sugar lips." She told him.

Before he could figure out she was talking about she raised her arms up and boxed his ears, which caused him to drop the scalpel, and when she jerked her arms it broke the restraints, she then pulled her legs back and landed them squarely in his chest causing him to fly back onto the table that had all of his tools on there.

She hopped down off the table and she tried to make it to the door but she was halted by the pain that was coming from her mid section. Jackson had already recovered from her assault and was already coming towards her.

She tried to back towards the tool table to at least grab something that she could defend herself with but the pain was getting intense but she did her best to get through this because her life and her baby's life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Flashback**

Steve felt nervous, he wasn't sure why but he knew that he wanted to make this evening perfect for Kitana.

The two have been through a lot what with his job and the whole Wo Fat ordeal, he had a lot of making up to do.

But she wasn't the kind of girl that wanted to get wined and dined all the time she liked being surprised and he hoped that the surprise he had for her would be the kind that knocked her socks off.

Knocking on her door, he waited for about a minute when it swung open to show Kit dressed in a colorful dress that fell to her feet and the top was pulled back to accentuate her cleavage.

"Evening beautiful." He said to her bending down and catching her lips in a soft kiss.

"I could say the same thing about you, McGorgeous." She told him with a smile.

"You and that Grey's Anatomy, I didn't think one could get obsessed with a t.v. show." He said teasing her.

"Watch it or I will call the satellite company and have them pull your sports package." She said leading them towards his truck.

"Baby I was kidding, you can call me McDreamy or Steamy or whatever you want." He said catching up to her.

Steve and her had a great dinner at a luau that was about an hour from town and then they pulled up in front of Black Dawg Productions, a tattoo shop that they mutually shared prior to meeting to one another.

She looked over at him confused, "Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Nope, I was just in the mood for a tattoo, what about you?" He asked.

"I am always ready for another piece of artwork, however Bubba is the only one I allow to ink me." She told him.

"I know, that's why I hired him for the night whatever you want." He told her with a smile.

She grinned from ear to ear and jumped out of the truck and ran to the door, by the time Steve got into the shop she was already talking Bubba's ear off.

The tattoo artist stood at 6'7 and was on average 350lbs he was a good friend of Kit's and of Steve's for as someone who as large as he was he was very gentle and caring, when he asked Kit why she trusted only him her answer was simple.

"His eyes, they show an old soul and its not malevolent."

That was all she said she didn't get into much detail after that. That's why he loved her because she see the good and the ugly in people, she did her best to give those the benefit of the doubt, and like with her ex boyfriend it blew up in her face.

Finally she decided on what to get and after 2 hours later she showed him the final product, it was the naval anchor and a lei of Plumeria's her favorite flower weaved around the anchor that was placed on the inside of her right wrist.

Steve too got another tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, he got the lei that Kit got but it was drawn as an arm band and then on the inside of it he had Bubba tattoo the letter K and had dangling from the lei as if it was a charm on a bracelet.

"Now your stuck with me forever." She told him with a smile after she saw the finished product.

"I'm totally okay with that." He told her as he bent down and kissed her.

They said their goodbyes to Bubba and headed out into the night to continue with their awesome date.


	17. Chapter 17

**With Steve**

The group plus a few other elite members from Steve's old Seal team were able to get a visual on the compound that he believes was holding Kitana.

He silently held up his hand into a fist to let the others behind him to halt. Crouching low he saw that there were at least 3 guards in the front of the compound but he wasn't sure on the back.

He motioned to Danny and Chin to take the west side of the building and waved Kono up to the tree line with her rifle, she had become a pretty good sniper and he was very proud of that.

He and the other seals were able to circle around and completely surround the compound.

He was coming up behind one of the guards and he accidentally stepped on a twig which snapped and altered the guard that he was trying to get the drop on.

He ducked as the man aimed his rifle at Steve's head and pulled the trigger, but it was jammed and Steve took the opportunity to jump up and he grabbed the end of the gun and pulled it forward and then he brought it back into the guys nose.

This caused the man to stumble backwards, he was able to wretch the gun out of his hands and then he took the butt of the gun and brought it to the man's stomach causing him to double over, and then Steve brought up into his face and knocked the guy out cold.

He looked around and saw that the others were able to subdue the other guards, he signaled to them that he was going to go around back and then he felt something warm hit the back of his neck, turning he saw another guard but he was on the ground, blood coming from the man's mouth he looked up and nodded to Kono.

He slowly walked to the side of the compound and quickly glanced to see if there was anyone back there and there wasn't but before he had a chance to move there was an explosion from inside, and his blood ran cold.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I am not a 100% sure that the two Volcanoes on Ohau arent active but for this chapter they arent...as always Reviews are always appreciate, I promise I wont think terrible of you... :)_**

**Flashback**

Kit and Steve were going on almost a year and suffice it to say it was perfect, well almost perfect but it was what one expects when the man you love is Hawaii's only hope.

The two were sitting on the beach with Danny and Danny's girlfriend Gabby, after his whole fiasco with his ex wife she was happy that he was happy.

"This is nice." She told the three of them.

"It is, even though I detested this state when I moved here I am actually getting used to her and her crazy ways." Danny told the group as he leaned over and kissed Gabby on the cheek affectionately.

"I don't think I could ever leave here again, unless one of the volcanoes acts up and there isn't a Pompeii replay, I think I am good." She said eyeing Danny's reaction.

As usual he got wide eyed and then he looked over at Gabby.

"Is that true, is that a possibility?" He asked her slightly worried.

"No honey, they aren't active anymore." She told them with a chuckle.

"Babe that's not fair to get him worked up like that." Steve told her with a laugh.

"Yea its not nice to get me worked up like that." Danny told her flicking water at her.

"You make it too easy, I cant help it." She said as she returned the favor.

Which got the other two involved and then they found themselves running in separate directions Gabby and Kit were on one team and the other two were on the other.

The girls managed to get back to the house and were able to get buckets filled with cold water, how they were able to sneak up on the two men was beyond them but when they did it was an all out war, and everyone ended up in the surf of the ocean, laughing and splashing till they tired themselves out.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I know this one is short but I am trying to stay as close to the truth with trauma pregnancies, and I re-did the timeline in the prologue from 6 to 8 months pregnant so please overlook that tiny detail as I should have wrote the story as a whole instead of posting it chapter by chapter but hey first time publishing...be kind love you all**_

**With Kit**

She was able to fight her way out of the holding room and got away from Jackson, but he was only temporarily down. She came upon an armed guard she slowly approached his back and was able to swing her elbow into his left kidney.

He dropped down to his knees and she grabbed his side arm as he went down and brought the butt of it to his temple and knocked him out cold.

She heard someone running behind her and she knew it was Derek, as she ran she saw a couple of oxygen tanks running past them she turned and opened fire taking cover against a far wall as she did and thankfully one of the bullets hit one of the tanks and it blew causing a chain reaction.

She waited for a few moments as the pain in her stomach increased but she knew she had to keep going she pushed herself off the wall and headed down the hallway hoping she would find a door that would lead to the outside.

But before she could get ten feet the pain intensified and then she felt her pants getting wet and she knew right then her water broke. She wasn't able to hear anything but the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

With the help of the concrete wall she was able to lean against she came across a steel door but before she could reach it, it was already getting kicked in, she slid to her knees and hit the ground, she couldn't make it and she feared that she would never see Steve or her baby and those were her final thoughts before she passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Week Later**

Steve sat in the hospital room, staring at Kit while she was sleeping they managed to get Derek and fortunately for them he was still alive although half of his body had been burned by the blast that she managed to set off to by her and the time they needed to get her out of there.

Unfortunately she hasn't come awake since they air flighted her to Hawaiian General.

They immediately took her into surgery as her water broke because of the stress of the situation and they were able to deliver their baby by c-section.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her he silently willed for her to wake up.

He wiped away the tears that were silently falling down his cheeks when he heard his partner walking.

"Look who I found in the hallway." He said pushing in a cart that had a tiny baby inside who was wriggling around in its blanket, the nurse was closely behind carrying a bottle.

"I was on my way to see you when I heard this tiny cry, it was as if it knew their Uncle Danno was in the building." Danny stated with a smile.

"Was that it?" Steve stated with a smile as he bent over and picked up his son.

The nurse handed Steve the bottle and closed the door behind her.

Steve sat back in his chair and started to feed him.

"You getting pretty comfortable there, who ever knew Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett could become a big softy." He said watching him gently hold his son.

Steve just gave him his steely gaze that told Danny he needed to shut his mouth or he would shut it for him.

"Right, what are they saying about Kit, is she going to wake up anytime soon?" He asked sitting in the other chair across Steve.

"They took her off the meds that have kept her in the coma." Steve stated.

"Well then it should be anytime now." He stated with a smile.

"That was three days ago." He said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Steve I know this isn't how it's supposed to go down, I know none of this was supposed to happen, but have you thought about what you're going to do?" He asked

"Well right now I am going to feed my son, and take this one day at a time and just pray that she wakes up, if she wants to wake up." He told him, all the while looking at Kit.

The only sound they heard was the suckling of the bottle as Steve's son hungrily drank from it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Days Later**

Steve was right back in Kit's room, he would only leave when he needed to go home to change out his clothes. The Dr's gave her another MRI and EEG and they advised that her brain is putting out the normal ranges that it needs but it was something else that was keeping her from awaking.

Finally Steve was getting impatient with the whole process and he finally decided to take matters in his own hand.

He went into the nursery and grabbed their son.

"Hey there guy, I need your help. 'The baby looked up at Steve and cooed.' Mommy needs us right now, she needs to know that she can't leave us and that we need her to be with us, do you think you can help me with that?" He asked him, and the baby just cooed at him.

Steve took that as a sign that he enlisted his recruit. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Baby, we need you to wake up please, for our son for me. The Dr's say that he is only a few ounces away from where he needs to be and soon he can come home, we want you to come home too." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on their son's leg.

"See he misses you, he needs his mother, and I need you too. You aren't this way, you aren't the person I fell in love is a fighter and wont lay down for no one and doesn't give up. Just open your eyes, please. Look at his face, he looks just like you and he has all this hair. 'He did his best to wipe away the tears but he couldn't keep up.' Please baby open your eyes, look at him." He begged.

After a few moments no movements and no sounds were made other then the baby's or the machines. He cradled her hands and their son and just cried he let it all go.


	22. Chapter 22

**With Kit in Limbo**

Kit wasn't at home she was on the beach just sitting there watching the waves roll back and forth on the surf line. She just sat there and stared when she felt another presence next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked the newcomer.

"I know now why you decided to move back here and not stay in California, good choice." They told her.

"It's not the only reason…" Kit told them silently.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" They asked her.

"That sounds good." The two got up and walked along the waters edge.

"I never thought it would end like this, but they are going to be fine." Kit said out loud.

"Are you sure about that? Because I said the same thing about you and mom and dad." She was told.

"That was different, you were their daughter, not a lot of people come back from that." Kit told her.

"You did just fine, you finished Med School now you help the police and find murderer's and rapists. 'She looked at Kit who still didn't look convinced' I have something to show you." She told her.

With that the scenery changed she was no longer on a beach but at Timo's and she saw that it was her and Steve's first date, this was also the day that she got that phone call that changed her family forever.

"Jamey why did you bring me back here?" She asked her.

"Because Kitana, you need a reminder of what's important." She told her.

**Dinner**

"So there I was sitting on my board just waiting for the wave and nothing, nothing happened the skies however just opened up and poured down on me. I was super bummed and that is why I never pay attention to the weather man again." Steve said.

Kit laughed and was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Steve I'm sorry, it's my mom do you mind?" She asked him and he nodded is okay.

"Hey Ma, wait mom calm down, WHAT? Okay I am on my way." She hung up and grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry Steve, I need to go can you take me to my car back at the house?" She asked him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her concerned.

"No, my little sister was in a car accident and she is at Hawaiian General." She said standing.

"I will take you, I was able to put lights on the truck so I can get you there quicker." He told her as he laid money on the table and they headed to the truck.

**At the Hospital**

Kit and Steve ran into the ER and there she saw her mother who was waiting for her.

"Mom, any news yet?" She said running over to her.

"No they wheeled her back into surgery about 20 minutes ago, they wont tell me anything." She told her.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's with the police down the hall." She told her and then she finally noticed Steve.

"Oh hello." She said wiping her face.

"Mom this is Steve, Steve my mother Susan, I am going to go back there and see if they have any news." She told them.

"I will stay with your mom go." He told her.

She mouthed a silent thank you to him and headed through the doors, that would lead to the OR. She saw a familiar face and she headed towards her.

"Janet, my sister was just taken back to the OR she was in a car accident." Kit told her hoping she was the one that would have an answer.

"I'm sorry Kitana, I don't have know anything Dr. Tucker is working on her now I hate to do this to you but you know the drill." She told her sadness in her eyes.

Kit understood and she just nodded as she headed to the waiting room, she sat next to her parents and Steve and told them that it was still too soon to say anything.

Steve was able to talk to the police and they found out it was a drunk driver and her car had flipped onto its side and slid into a retainer wall on the Kalui Highway. No one said a word Steve just held her hand while she gave comfort to her parents and praying that this was just a horrible nightmare.

"I don't know why you are making me go through this again, I remember every detail of this event I don't want to re live it again." Kit told her sister as she watched her parents go through the emotions of the possibility of losing their daughter.

"Just watch, and you will see what I am talking about." She told Kit.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Dr. Tucker came through the doors, Kit noticed him first and jumped up which startled both her parents and Steve.

"Dr. T, how is she?" Kit asked him.

He slowly sat down in front of them, and Kit already knew what his response was going to be just by the look in his eyes, it's a look that med school can't teach you.

"When we got her back there and was able to assess the full extent of her injuries she was just losing too much blood, there was a splintered rib that punctured her left lung and then was lodged in her liver. We did everything we could to control her bleeding but her body just couldn't handle it anymore." He told them.

Her parents fell into each others arms and hugged one another Kit and Steve thanked the Dr. She let her parents go back first to spend a few moments with her sister, and as soon as they left Steve wrapped his arms around her.

Kit just closed her eyes and let the tears come out, Steve just held her and rubbed her back and soothed her hair. It wasn't long ago that he was in a similar situation in regards to his father.

"This is what you wanted to show me, Steve coddling me like a baby." She asked her sister with slight irritation.

"Oh how I want to smack the sense back into you, I can't believe you solve murders." Jamey told her as she put her head in her hands.

"Listen, the importance is family and now you have one of your own." She told her.

The scenery changed and they were in Kits hospital room, she saw Steve talking to her and he was holding the baby. She was silent as she watched and heard every word he said.

"What I am trying to say is that it's not your time you still need to stick around a little longer." She told her big sister.

Kit looked back at her baby sister, tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

"I miss you terribly, I have wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and call you and I know I can't but I don't want you to go." She told her.

"I will always be right here, but you have to go home now, they need you now." She told her.

With a touch to her shoulder Jamey was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Out of Limbo~Hospital~**

Kitana slowly opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy but the ceiling slowly came into focus she slightly turned her head and she saw her son staring at her.

Smiling she squeezed the hand that held hers.

Steve jerked his head up so fast that he winced slightly at the pain the momentum caused.

"Hi soldier." She said softly with a smile.

"Welcome back." He told her returning the smile.

Kit looked down at their son and she started to cry silently, Steve kissed her forehead and handed him to her.

"He's perfectly healthy, he was a little under on his birth weight but as long as he gains three more ounces to get to seven pounds than we can take him home." He told her.

"What name did you give him?" She asked never breaking her gaze from the baby.

"I didn't, I was waiting on you to wake up." He told her.

"That's daddy for you, ever the sure and cocky one." She told their son with a laugh.

"I think Jamieson Daniel, for your dad and my sister but his own identity." She told Steve looking up at him.

"I love it, although why Daniel why not Steven?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quiet you, 'looking back at Jamieson' Welcome to the world Jamieson Daniel McGarrett." She told him kissing his forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Three months later**

Everyone was gathered at Danny's for Grace's 10th birthday, upon arriving Grace immediately flocked upon Jamieson who was sleeping in his stroller.

She followed Danny to the dining room where Grace's presents were stock piling.

"Listen I know you and I fell out with one another when you left, but I just want you to know that he was more of an ass after you left and I was angry about that." Danny told her seriously.

"Danny you don't have to explain, it's okay I would be pissed at me too." She told him with a smile.

"However, it only helps that my nephew has my name apart of his." He said with a big smile.

She just laughed at him as they walked to the back where everyone else was at and she saw that her son was now awake and was being passed around by Gabby, Kono, and Malia.

Sitting next to Steve he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles and they just started to laugh at the scene before them as the husband and boyfriends that had a look of worry etched across their faces at the sudden baby fever.

Kit just sat back and observed the banter and then she felt a presence and she looked towards the horizon and she saw her sister standing there smiling, and Kit knew that everything will be alright.


End file.
